


An Unexpected Customer

by NoScrubs12345



Series: tis the season [26]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoScrubs12345/pseuds/NoScrubs12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen has a bad day and Jack and Ianto have a laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Customer

**Author's Note:**

> For [awdt](http://awdt.livejournal.com/)'s 2008 Christmas advent challenge. Day twenty-seven: "the returns counter."

Jack looked up from the translation programme as the cog door rolled back in a whir of mechanics and sirens. He leaned back in his chair and smiled as Gwen stalked in followed by a rather amused Ianto.

As Gwen stormed up the steps to the main level, he asked, “Any luck figuring out those Rift—“

“Save it, Harkness!” she shouted and glared at him as she stomped passed.

With a frown, he watched as she grabbed her gun from her desk before disappearing into the bowels of the Hub.

“Was it something I said?” Jack asked, swivelling in his chair to look at Ianto. “Or just PMT?”

“Don’t let her hear you say that,” Ianto said with a roll of his eyes. He reached out to straighten Jack’s collar, fingers lingering a moment longer than necessary. “She’s having a bad day.”

Jack sighed and pressed a button on the keyboard, bringing up the CCTV of the firing range. A miniature Gwen appeared on the screen, gun level as she fired off a round into one of the targets. “Did you find out where that energy reading was coming from?”

“Yup.” Ianto stepped behind Jack to rub his shoulders. As Jack leaned back into his touch, he said, “Alien cash register at Marks and Spencer. It seemed harmless enough but I’ll get it out of the SUV in a bit.”

Jack reached up and placed a hand over Ianto’s. “And what exactly’s set Gwen off this time?”

Ianto chuckled, eyes sparkling as he looked up at the screen before he pressed a kiss to Jack’s hair. “There might have been a weevil at the returns counter.

“Don’t worry,” he added as he felt Jack tense and leaned forward to kiss his temple, “it’s sorted.”

“And it’s upset Gwen how?”

“She forgot her gun and the spray back here,” Ianto said with a small laugh. “She used the cash register to knock it out, though I’m afraid there’s now a hideous dent on one side of it.”

“Ah,” Jack said with a chuckle and turned in chair to look at Ianto properly. “And you, Mr Jones?”

“Well, I may have forgot to make sure the cans in the SUV were full, Captain,” Ianto said, arching an eyebrow. “I blame you and your penchant for late night weevil hunts.”

Jack blushed and smiled nervously. “Anyone hurt?”

Ianto shook his head. “Nothing aside from Gwen’s pride. I made sure everyone was Retconned.”

“And the weevil?” Jack asked, a smile tugging at his lips as he met Ianto’s eyes.

“Well,” Ianto said with a shrug, “I could use some help getting it out of the boot.”

Jack chuckled and turned in his chair to clear the CCTV from the screen. Minimising the translation programme, he stood and put a hand on the small of Ianto’s back.

“We should go get it before it wakes up,” he said, laughter still in his voice, and rubbed Ianto’s back.

“We could always set Gwen on it again if it does,” the Welshman said, smirking as Jack snorted with laughter and let himself be led towards the armoury door.


End file.
